


Vision of the New Generation

by ForMyBabies (BooksandKpop)



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Blood and Violence, Death, Drugs, Gang AU, Human Trafficking, Money laundering, Multi, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Right-hand man Ten, gang leader kun, it's not graphic but they're all mentioned, revolutions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/ForMyBabies
Summary: A decade ago the landscape was different. Organised crime was old men in black suits wearing blood diamonds set in gold on their fat fingers.Nine years after they first met, Kun and Ten began their revolution to overthrow the old family and take over the gang for themselves. Their own family was only seven for now, but Kun had no doubt it would grow. They overthrew the old regime with youth and modern ideas. The world was changing, and it was time for crime to change with it.At twenty, Kun and Ten were at the very top of the world they had wanted no part of, prepared to bring it to the new generation. They were the Vision, ready for take off.





	1. Prologue

#

A decade ago the landscape was different. Organised crime was old men in black suits wearing blood diamonds set in gold on their fat fingers. It was filled with fear and suffering, never knowing if your life would be the next to be snuffed out on the whims of a bored rich man sitting atop his empire. It was one family with their hands in everything, from money lending to drugs to far more evil crimes. And the one thing you could be sure of was being able to tell if the person you met on the street would lead you to ruin.

But that’s a long time for things to change. The wheels of the future were unstoppable in their movement, always forward. Old men with old-fashioned ideas had no place in the future. That was why things had to change. And as with every kind of revolution, it started with the youth.

 

Kun was ten years old when he took his first steps into crime. It wasn’t really like he had a choice. Kun’s parents owed money to the gang for a lifetime habit of drugs. When they couldn’t pay anymore, they were shot, and their only son was left to work off the debt. He started running drugs for them, being small and spry he could get things done quickly and run faster through narrow alleys other runners couldn’t use. That’s how he met Ten.

Ten, whose mother had been brought into the country against her will for one of the clubs owned by the gang. He was born into crime despite her pleading, dying wishes, and spent his childhood being nursed by dozens of other women who had no other choice but to be there. He had no real name before meeting Kun at age ten but that’s when his independent life finally started, when he became his own person.

Between them they very quickly rose up the ranks as the most efficient runners for the gang. You see, they had a system. Kun was fast and agile, able to make split-second decisions and do drops in record times. Ten was flexible and compelling, even as a child he had such a unique look that people often had to stop and double take. He was the distraction, luring people where they needed them to clear paths for Kun to get in and out, but never remembered by anyone who saw him. They worked well together, and by the time they were thirteen people higher up started to take notice of them.

 

It took another three years before they became official family members. That’s when they met Winwin. He was a year younger than them, and arguably the most pretty boy that Kun had ever seen. Winwin was their “gift” from the head of the family for joining. It made Ten want to throw up, that such a beautiful soul was considered nothing more than a possession that they were supposed to claim and decide what to do with. The following months were spent coaxing Winwin to speak to them, swearing to protect him with their lives. And once he finally opened up, Kun and Ten realised how lucky they had been.

Winwin was a tech genius. He could crack a secure laptop in five minutes flat and knew how to rewire security camera systems to work on a remotely operated loop. He didn’t divulge much of his past and they never pushed, not wanting him to have to relive how he came to be in the possession of the gang in the first place. But suddenly, this trio had a very specialised set of skills that made the work Kun and Ten had graduated to even easier.

Within five months of recruiting Winwin to help them out, the pair moved up the ladder once again. Seventeen years old and owners of their own apartment, cars, and anything they could need for the work they did. And that’s when they started to plan their revolution. The old heads of the family were outdated They endorsed inhumane exploitation of people with no other options and that simply wouldn’t do. There had been a growing dissidence in the family for a while, and now was the perfect time to begin to undermine it further.

The first step was finding a family member high enough up who they could convince to follow them. They needed someone who was blood-related so that their turnover wouldn’t cause too much trouble for some. Someone that they could take under their wing and mould to be one of them, to share their more modern views. Fortunately, there was someone who perfectly fits the description.

Hendery was the youngest bastard son of the head of the family. He was fourteen, a pampered child with no experience in the outside world. He was lonely. He was naive. He was fixated on Ten the first time they saw him. He was perfect. So lost in his fantasies that he swore his life to them as soon as they asked him to, just for the chance to see Ten more often. It would be sad if it wasn’t so good for them.

Along with Hendery came Xiaojun. The son of a business associate and the only person his own age Hendery had ever met. Ten would have preferred to leave the kid behind, but Kun knew what would happen if they did. Business partnership overturned, trade routes and connections lost, Xiaojun would be killed just for knowing Hendery. So he had to come with them, join them. He was humane in a way that the others weren’t, seeing positivity and love where really there was none. Kun got through to him by promising him their version of the future.

 

At age eighteen Kun and Ten had amassed a small but substantial rebellion right under the noses of the old family. They were so caught up in their decades of subversive loyalty from family members that they never even entertained the thought that some of them would dare to turn against them.

Their grand plan involved the youth, the new generation. Kids as young as ten just like they had been, starting out their lives running drugs for petty cash and getting pushed around by handlers. Kun and Ten promised them a better life, showing them how they should be treated. All they had to do was shave a little bit off the top of their shipments and return it to them for extra cash, sworn to secrecy. It wasn’t like any of the customers would ever dare to complain to the family if they noticed goods going missing. That was what made this work so well. The old family had beaten their customers into submission for so long that they just took what they got and were happy to leave with their heart still beating. So their new money began to grow. Selling off the extras while also skimming money off the top of their own jobs for the family. That’s where two more members came in to play.

Lucas was tall and broad for fifteen, with a deep voice that warned people not to mess with him and a look that screamed money. He had his own bike that he built himself, made for speed and going where no one would let him. It didn’t take much to convince him to start running for Kun and Ten, just a hot meal and a promise of a family to take care of him. With his racing skills, it didn’t take much for them to establish a wider reach for their petty business.

Yangyang was different. Winwin caught him on camera trying to hijack one of Ten’s cars on the street opposite their apartment one night. They let him take it, tracking his moves around the city, surprised it took him over two hours to total the expensive vehicle. He was fast, daring, with seemingly no regard for his safety or anyone else’s. When Kun approached him to offer him a job, his only condition was that he got to choose the car. He was a handful, a brat really. But at fourteen with no family before now, they couldn’t really blame him.

 

Nine years after they first met, Kun and Ten began their revolution to overthrow the old family and take over the gang for themselves. Their own family was only seven for now, but Kun had no doubt it would grow. It started with the lower tiers; drugs and money laundering. Coordinated strikes and walkouts had hundreds of kids who swore their loyalty to Kun and Ten take out their handlers and fences in one afternoon. Really, they had been anticipating a fight, but it was amazing how a gun to the head and a promise of more money could easily persuade someone to change sides. They weren’t all successful, but the losses were acceptable to the big picture. As long as no word reached the top of the family yet, it was all going according to plan.

Next, they targeted the middlemen. People who did odd jobs and clean-up crews, they were older usually but Kun had an attitude that made you forget his youth. With Hendery and Yangyang playing into the turnover, it wasn’t hard for loyalties to switch and oaths to be sworn to the new generation. It was easier this time, there was no direct money involved or no service interruptions, just a shaking of hands in the middle of the night. And with more people under his lead now, they could tackle the higher ups.

The clubs, the brothels, the places where humanity was left outside the door. Kun tried to convince Ten to stay at home, with whispered promises that it would be alright. But this life was never a choice for either of them, and the only way Ten could ever move on was to take what belonged to him. Most of the kids couldn’t help with this part of the revolution, so Kun set them to work on something else instead. Because taking on the more lucrative parts of the business would definitely call attention to their revolution, so they needed to be ready to act on the final step immediately afterwards.

Losses from that night were greater than Kun would have liked, but money breeds darkness and the only way to conquer evil is to get your morals a little dirty. By the time they got home, word had begun spreading through the city. Change was afoot. News of green splattered with red that flowed on the streets, bloody money, violence against the gang the likes of which hadn’t been seen in a very long time. Winwin took their soiled clothes while Xiaojun ran them a hot bath. This would be the last of the peace they would see for months to come.

Time began to lose it’s meaning as the days ran on and on into one another, no chance to sleep and divide them up. Behind the scenes Kun and Ten had managed to plant their own loyal people in every part of the gang, hidden in plain sight from the old heads blinded by years of obedience. And when the day finally came, they were all prepared to lay down their lives for the success of this revolution. At every turn there was an obstacle, a challenge that they would never have conquered alone. But they were not alone, the small family they had built was strong and diverse, capable of overcoming each and every block to their success.

 

Kun was fast, smart, decisive. Ten was seductive, agile, forgettable. Winwin was sharp, precise, ruthless. Hendery was poised, prepared, sadistic. Xiaojun was delicate, mesmerising, manipulating. Lucas was strong, blunt, unflappable. Yangyang was deadly, wily, unpredictable.

They overthrew the old regime with youth and modern ideas. The world was changing, and it was time for crime to change with it. Ten years ago, two lost boys found one another and were thrown into this life with no other choice. It was work for the gang or die at their hand. Now, at twenty, Kun and Ten were at the very top of the world they had wanted no part of, prepared to bring it to the new generation.

 

They were the Vision, ready for take-off.


	2. Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took ten years to reach the top, and another two to get settled. There was a new family in charge now, and they weren't going anywhere.

#

Tyres screeched loudly, echoing in the large underground carpark. A matte black Audi swung around a corner and came barrelling towards Kun, no licence plate, no lights. If it had been anyone else he probably would have taken a step back, but he trusted the boy behind the wheel with his life. The car spun in a perfect circle before stopping mere metres from where Kun stood, arms crossed, waiting. A body leaned out the window, a cheeky grin lighting up his face.

 

"Time boss?"

"Twenty minutes to spare."

 

Yangyang let out a delighted whoop before climbing out of the car. Kun rolled his eyes. Why the boy couldn't use the door like any normal person was beyond him. The youngest member of their family was dressed like any eighteen-year-old you might pass on the street, ripped jeans and a jumper that cost more that Kun cared to think about. But who was he to tell his family how to spend their money? He watched as Yangyang threw open the boot and hauled out two massive black duffle bags. One clicked and clattered as he threw it over his shoulder and the other let out a distinctive thud as it dropped onto the concrete.

 

"Can you believe that the same people who are expected to protect the city are dumb enough to have a public road running behind their storage centre?"

"I assume you had no problems?"

"Nope, I pressed the big red button on Winwin's thingy and the whole place just opened up! Like stealing candy from a baby."

"Quieter I hope."

 

The youngest stuck his tongue out as he opened up the two bags showing Kun the contents. Guns and money; the two things that really ran this city. He smiled and ruffled Yangyang's hair, much to his displeasure, before signalling for the two burly men standing in the shadows to come forward. They took the bags and left in silence, not even rising to the childish taunting of the racer behind them. People had very quickly learned that you did not mess with the new family.

Kun was many things that the old leaders were not. He was compassionate, humane, patient, strategic, and a host of other positive adjectives. One of them was loyal, and that loyalty was deadly.

 

The first few months of the takeover had been rocky. People were confused and scared by the turnover, and more than a few investors did not appreciate the new vision that Kun had for the gang. They never faltered though, changing opinions and allegiances sometimes with nothing more than a smile. The remaining supporters of the old family tried many things to prevent the youth from gaining control, from barricading themselves into clubs to attempted robberies of cash and drugs. When those things happened Kun dealt with them cleanly, patiently, professionally. But when people threatened his family, things got messy. 

One such bright spark thought he could target Winwin to get back at Kun and Ten for flipping the power of the gang to themselves. He mistakenly believed that the pretty gift they had received three years ago would be the weakest link in the family. He was wrong. When Kun burst through the doors of the old warehouse that Winwin's tracker lead them to it was to find a bald old man tied to a chair, blood running down the side of his face from a gash in his temple, and the apparent target filing his nails while humming to a new pop tune that had just been released.

Kun was usually a forgiving person, but not when his family were threatened. The authorities found a body the next morning hanging upside down outside an old brothel. He was missing a few things, but the message sent by the multiple holes in his body spoke as clearly as the note in his mouth. No one messed with members of Kun's family.

 

As any good leader should, Kun waited until Yangyang had parked the car properly before linking their arms and walking him out of the carpark. From there they hopped into what the younger kids liked to call the "soccer mom van" and headed home. It was discreet and blended in with the other traffic in their area, so Kun would take the teasing and continue driving just at the speed limit even at two in the morning when there was nothing else on the road. 

Because that was another thing that Kun had brought about once they had secured themselves as the leaders of the new generation. People who didn't need to know who they were, didn't. The public knew there had been changes, but those not associated with the gang had no idea that the new family were seven boys all under twenty-three. And that was the point. It meant they could walk around the city streets and not worry about people running away or averting their gaze. It meant Yangyang could go to school, Lucas could enter races, Xiaojun could visit museums, Hendery could visit the park, Winwin could go shopping and Ten could set up his own dance school - and no one was any the wiser.

Kun did whatever he had to in order to keep his family safe. And it had worked for two years so far. 

 

The gang had grown in a good way since they changed leadership. Certain business aspects closed while new ones opened. It was all part of the new vision, the ideal future Kun had constructed in his head for years and was finally taking shape. So as he parked his suburban jeep outside a respectable house and listened to Yangyang babbling about the daredevil stunts he had pulled on his escape earlier that night, Kun knew that this was worth it. 


End file.
